


Love Is Always Coming, Love Is Always Going

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Based off the Don't Cry (not the alternate lyrics), November Rain, and Estranged trilogy. The songs are by Guns N' Roses.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix, implied edge/beth phoenix, maybe tyson kidd/natalya neidhart, might have
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love Is Always Coming, Love Is Always Going

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I think it's sad. This made me sad. I hope you enjoy it.

Adam and Beth had just broken a month before Beth’s first date with Natalya, but that didn’t make it any easier for Beth. For most of Beth's life she had wanted to become a pro wrestler. It was a dream of hers and she knew this was her moment to make that dream a reality without any distractions such as a relationship. The idea of leaving had been mulling over in her head before she broke things off with Adam and got with Natalya, but she didn't want to leave Natalya behind, she wanted her to come along for the adventure, but like she just couldn't take the risk Natalya being a distraction or their relationship even ending because Beth was spending so much time training to be the best that she could possibly be. 

It was now or never. Beth's brain was going a mile a minute. Beth played with her fingernails before sitting down on Natalya's bed, letting out a sigh, and clearing her throat. “Nattie, I don’t know about this.” Beth said.

Natalya frowned as turned her attention to Beth. “Don’t know about what?” Natalya asked.

Beth pointed at Natalya before pointing to herself. “Us.” Beth replied.

“What do you mean?” Natalya asked.

Beth shrugged. “I don’t know. I just….” Beth trailed off before letting out a sigh. “I mean, Adam and I just broke up and I think I’m moving a little too fast.” Beth said, answering Natalya’s question. "Plus, I.... I think there are some things that I want to do before I get into a relationship again."

Natalya’s eyes grew sad. “So what are you saying?” Natalya asked.

Beth ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t want to break Natalya’s heart, but she hadn’t healed from her breakup with Adam. Beth let out a deep breath. “I’m saying that this…… I don’t think this is going to work.” Beth said quietly.

Natalya held back her tears. “But Beth, I… I love you. I’m in love with you.” Natalya said as she failed at holding back her tears since Beth was wiping them off her cheek.

“I know, but don’t cry,” Beth whispered as she put her forehead on Natalya’s. “Please don’t cry. It’ll only make this harder.” Beth said.

“What will I do without you?” Natalya stuttered out through her tears. “I’m sure we can find a way to make this work, it’s only been a few weeks.” Natalya replied.

Beth smiled sadly. “Nattie, you’re an amazing person and I do love you, but there’s no way to make us work with what I want to do.” Beth responded. “And as much as I would love to do that, I just have to focus on what I'd like to do and a relationship might be too distracting for me, I hope you can understand that.”

“Well, what is it that you want to do?” Natalya asked before sniffling.

Beth shook her head. “I can't tell you that, Nattie,” Beth replied. “How about this, I’ll spend the night and you can see me off in the morning, okay?” Beth suggested.

Natalya nodded her head as more tears fell down her cheeks which broke Beth’s heart completely. She really didn’t want to do this, but it felt necessary to her and it was for her own good, hell, it was for Natalya’s own good too.

Beth scooted back on the bed and laid down on the pillow and motioned for Natalya to come lay down beside her. Natalya made her way over to Beth and rested her head on Beth’s chest. Beth kissed the top of Natalya’s head and rubbed her back as Natalya sobbed.

Beth put her hand under Natalya's chin so that she could look into her face before kissing her. “Nattie,” Beth started after she broke the kiss. “Please don’t cry. I know this is difficult to process and I know how you feel, but just for tonight please don’t cry.”

Natalya wiped at her eyes as she nodded her head. “I just… I don’t want you to go.” Natalya said.

“I know, baby, I know, but you’ll feel better about it tomorrow once morning comes.” Beth said into Natalya’s hair as she laid back down on Beth’s chest. “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean that I won’t still love you or think about you and the good memories that we have all the time.”

“But wouldn’t it be so much better to do those things with me instead of without me?” Natalya asked, her voice cracking a bit at the end as her eyes began to well up with tears again.

Beth smiled sadly at Natalya's question. "Yeah, it would be, but I think because I love you so much that it really would be too distracting and keep me from what I want to accomplish. I hope that doesn't sound harsh and that you understand why I'm doing this." Beth replied. 

Natalya let out a deep sigh. "This is the worst." Natalya said softly before she felt herself starting to cry again. 

Beth's heart was breaking as she heard Natalya start to cry again. "Shh, Nattie, please don't cry. I promise everything will be fine." Beth said before kissing the top of Natalya's head again. 

"You don't... you couldn't possibly know that." Natalya said through hiccups as she continue to let her tears fall despite Beth telling her not to cry. 

Beth nodded her head. "True, but I know you. You're one of the strongest people that I know, Nattie. I have faith with every fibre of my being that when I'm gone you won't allow this affect you in any negative way and you'll take our memories and cherish them and allow other great things to come into your life." Beth said. 

"What if doesn't work out that way? What if life just keeps going downhill from here on out?" Natalya asked. 

Beth didn't know how to reply to that so she didn't. "You should get some sleep, Nattie." Beth said softly. 

"What if you're gone when I wake up?" Natalya asked. "I know you said that you'd stay but...." Natalya trailed off as she let out a yawn.

Beth ran her fingers through Natalya's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Beth replied. 

With that reassurance and Beth's soothing hair strokes, Natalya felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier and before she knew it she was fast asleep. 

Beth continued to run her fingers through Natalya's hair. It was soothing to not only Natalya but to her too. Beth's eyes welled up with tears as she thought about leaving before Natalya woke up. It wouldn't make saying goodbye easier, but at least she wouldn't have to dread the sadness in Natalya's eyes as she said goodbye. 

Beth waited until she knew Natalya was sound asleep and wouldn't wake up at the slightest bit of movement. Replacing her body with Natalya's pillow proved easier than Beth thought it would as she slid out of Natalya's bed and stretched a bit. 

Beth quietly slipped on her shoes and retrieved a letter from her jacket pocket that she had wrote for Natalya before she came over that night. Beth placed the envelope on the dresser beside Natalya's bed before kissing the love of her life on the forehead one last time. This moment would either be the hardest right decision or the easiest wrong decision that Beth has ever had to make in her life and she could only find out by ending this chapter of her life to start a new one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I was working on another trilogy type fic based off of some songs from Taylor Swift's new album Folklore and it just hit me that I needed to write this one because I'd had the idea lodged in my brain for almost a year now. Leave kudos, reviews, and share this with others if you like it. Please and thank you.


End file.
